The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
For electronics cooling, common solutions for heat sinks include a simple straight fin structure for the interior fluid flow passage of the heat sink. The electronics on the outer surfaces of the heat sink impart a heat flux which is then transferred to the internal fin structure via conduction. Heat is then removed from the system through internal fluid (e.g., air) flow over the fin structure. Heat exchanger fin designs for internal cooling can be used where hot fluid passes through an array of tubes cooled by cold fluid. In conventional heat exchanger design, the orientation and position of tubes with cold fluid is designed to increase the effectiveness of heat transfer. These tubes are typically selected from a standard catalog of available parts/geometries.